All New
by aezd
Summary: When John heads over to a new place and meets new people and finds a new kind of love


This is my first fan fic so i want to know what you think.

I do not own ghost hunt even tho i would love to own John 3

* * *

Ch 1

I was called in to help exorcise a ghost in a house. It was strange that they would call me from Australia. Going to Japan also seemed odd but I didn't ask even though I had to learn the language in two weeks. Being a priest I was use to doing odd things and I have always wanted to see more of the world.

Two weeks later when I got to Japan I met up with two other members of the team, Ayako Matsuzaki an outspoken person, self-styled Shinto Miko, and Houshou Takigawa a Buddhist Monk that left his school for his love of music. They showed me to a room and then we went to the house where the ghost was. There I met Masako Hara, a spirit medium with a popular television show, Mai Taniyama a first year high school student who temporarily fills in as an assistant for SPR, and Kazuya Shibuya the president of Shibuya Psychic Research. They then told me what they knew about what was going on in the house. Later after we set up a base room and Shibuya told me how it all worked, I realized that I was not really paying attention to anything but his lips.

"Brown? Earth to Brown?" Mai was waving her hands in my face.

"Hum? ……sorry it must be jet lag." I said trying to find a reason I would be thinking about another man's lips, a woman I could understand, still being a teen I had hormones but that was normal.

"Maybe he should go get some sleep." Matsuzaki said holding something funny looking. "I will have whatever it is out by the end of the night." She continued; pride before the fall.

"That's fine, just tonight though, and you have to work hard tomorrow." Shibuya said with his back to me like he knew I wanted to see his lips more. No, no, no, keep your back to me! Get behind me Satan!

"Wow Naru! You are being nice!" Mai giggled. She gave him a nickname? Are they close? Ho-no more sinning! ...Shibuya's glance told me that they were not that close though.

"Thank you. I'll be back in the morning." I said. While walking out I looked at a clock - it read 11 p.m.

When I got to the room at the hotel I decided it was time to wash up, hoping that cleaning the body would clean the mind. As I got undressed and ran my fingers through my hair, I thought what it would be like to do it to Shibuya, his hair looked like silk. No stop it! I'm a young man and I should not be thinking of the dark haired man touching me, even if we are close in age and we could get away with it ...No! I would get stripped from my title like I'd like him to strip me. Then I realized I was standing in the shower naked with a full hard on!!! Oh gods' forgive me, I am a sinner. I started to wash my body trying not to think of him doing it for me. If I don't do something soon I think it may explode or something. I had never touched myself before, so I just thought of him touching me and before I knew it I had my hand around my excitement and I was pumping it hard. It felt so good; now I understand why they said never do it. Before I knew it I saw him on the floor, about to put me in his mouth, I could not help but pump harder. Within seconds I came all over the shower wall hating myself. So after that it was to bed for me. I said the Lord's Prayer and added a 'sorry I think I like men.' I could not escape him in my dreams; Shibuya was holding me close and kissing me hard.

* * *

Ch2

In the morning I had to face it ...it was just standing there looking at me like I was going to give in like last night. No!!! I will not. I took the coldest shower ever and it went down so I could get dressed and go to work without looking like some pervert. So to keep my mind off him, and keep the beast at bay, I hummed songs and thought of nuns. I went to get some coffee at a local shop, when I went in I looked at the woman behind the counter - she was good looking but she did not interest me even with her boobs and nice face, just did not get it. Or did I not want to get it? I could see that I was in love with this man and I could not take it. I got my drink and a bagel and went to the house. It was not much after 8 A.M. so I did not know if they were starting to work or not.

"Hello, John?" it was Kazuya Shibuya and I did not see any one else here.

"Hello Kazuya." I said trying not sound to happy to be alone with him. "Where is everyone else?" I had to ask. I need to distract myself from him.

"They will be in soon. They went to get the rest of the equipment and we will start to set up what we have while we wait for them to come." he said while holding some TV's and things I had never seen before.

"What is all this stuff anyway?" I asked taking some cords and boxes, then following him into the house.

"Computers and other things I told you about yesterday. It's not personal to not listen or forget things." he sounded annoyed, and like he hated me.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I am not use to seeing so much technology in one place, we normally only use a bible, holy water and prayers." I said as we walked into the room with sensors and screens. He had it set up in almost every room in the house. He was able to tell us the temp in any room and we could here too.

"Yes I know. That's why I called you all here because we will need all of our skills." He sounded like he knew everything, he is really arrogant. But being alone with him is still so …hum, I don't know how to say it, like the best thing ever. He gave me an odd look as we went back to his van. He looked like he was going to say something when the others pulled in.

"Hey guys! Working hard?" Houshou Takigawa asked jokingly as he got out of the van with the girls. "It's only 8:30 and I feel like we can do so much in the day!" He sounded excited I didn't know why though.

We worked to the bone setting up the rest of the morning, setting this up all over the house, and working out some of the bugs. When it was lunch time the owner of the house told us we could help ourselves to anything in the kitchen. She had a little girl but she did not say much nor did she play with anyone she just sat in her room and played with that doll that she got when she moved in the house.

"Hey guys want me to make some ramen?" Mai asked holding some packs of premade ramen. We all just nodded our heads, we were too beat or talking to other people.

"What is ramen? I have never heard of it." I said looking at the odd cracker things that she had put on the counter in a bowl. Everyone looked at me and chuckled.

"It's like soup with long noodles," Ayako said "It's ok that you don't know." I just looked at her.

"It's good, you will like it." Masako Hara said holding her sleeve close to her mouth. She had  
been looking sick since she set foot in the house. I think it had something to do with the ghost. Thinking of ghost, Shibuya was still in the room looking after the computers and waiting for ghost to show up. I thought of going to see if he wanted lunch or company, so I told Mai I would go see if Shibuya wanted help. When I got in the room he was looking at a screen deep in thought. He was beautiful - I did not want to disturb him so I continued to look at him from behind the door. I wish I could tell him how I felt. How I wanted him. How I needed his kiss.

"John? What are you doing?" It was Mai she was holding two bowls of the ramen stuff.

"Oh hum ….I was going to go in but he looked like he was deep in thought so I did not." I hope she would not ask why I was looking at him.

"Ok. Just give this to him and here is yours." She said as she gave me the ramen. Oh thank God!

"Shibuya, I got you some lunch. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you." I said handing him a bowl.

"No its ok, I was getting hungry. Thank you." He said then starting to eat. I slowly ate my ramen it was hard with chop sticks. "The girls' room seems cooler than the others. I think the ghost is in there." He said then took more bites. I started to think about him moving his mouth around my cock. Then I felt a twitch. No no! Nuns, kangaroos, orphans, church! Go down!

"So what does that mean? How do we know?" I hope I was not annoying him with asking too much.

"It's strongest around the bed were she is sleeping" he looked still in thought. My heart raced as I looked at his face. "Um will you get me a drink? I am done with my ramen." He said holding out a bowl, so I took our bowls back to the kitchen where everyone was finishing their food and Mai was doing the dishes.

"Well did you like it?" Mai asked reaching for the bowls. So I handed them to her.

"Yes, it was really good. Thank you." I said putting away the dishes that she had washed.  
The rest of the day was all business so I had no time to think about him, until he called us into the computer room and told us about some research he did on the house. It seems like there were other children that lived in the house but they died, so if we did not solve this soon the girl will die too. And by the end of the day Shibuya had a hunch that the doll had something to do with it.

"We can look into the doll tomorrow It's late so let's go home." Takigawa said sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. "It's 11 P.M. and we will come back tomorrow." He said sipping some tea the owner of the house gave us.

Shibuya looked at his phone then nodded his head. "Fine go sleep. Be here at 9 A.M." He said then got up. "I have things to do anyway." What could he have to do at this late time? Oh well.

We all said good night and left the house. Shibuya had us put up sutras to keep bad sprits out so the family could be safe, I did not see how this would help because the ghost was in the house but I did not say anything.

I was so sleepy when I got to my room I just fell asleep in my clothes.

* * *

Ch 3.

Last night I had a dream where Shibuya came into my room and tied me up to the bed and held me down. It was odd because I had never thought this way before, and it was making me so hard it hurt. In the shower I started to recall more of the dream as the hot water hit my cold skin. After he had me tied to the bed and gagged me, he stuck a finger in me and moved it in and out really slowly then added another finger. Before I knew it I was touching myself again, the hot water made me slippery and it felt almost better than last time. After he had three fingers in for a bit he took off his pants and put his manhood deep inside me. Reliving the dream felt so real I fell over in the shower; somehow I blocked my head with my free arm. He started to thrust into me at first slow, then he heard me whimper and moan, then went faster and harder. I could feel myself getting ready to come but the dream was not over. He leaned to my back and bit me hard and as I screamed he came into me and some leaked out he licked my legs and my member. When he started sucking me in my dream I came I wished it could have waited until the end of my dream but I did have to wash off now any way ...how sad. I washed up and got dressed as fast as I could, I could feel it was going to be a good day.

I was wrong ...When I got to work I was late by five minutes and I was starving because I did not stop for food. We had got the girl to give Shibuya the doll and he had figured out that the doll was one of many child ghosts in the house. When we had Takigawa try to cast them out a woman came out of a well under the floor and tried to kill him. Mai had stopped him just in time. And Shibuya had me try to exercise the doll. It hissed when I put holy water and a cross on it, but when I put it in a box and lit it on fire the doll was ok, not even the clothes got singed but the box was just ashes.

"I don't get how It's this strong." I mumbled. My impure thoughts are making God not want to do it? Most likely.

Shibuya had found out from Mai that the woman's daughter was taken from her so she had killed herself. Mai had seen it in some kind of prophetic dream and she said that he was in it too. It made me worry that she liked him too but she was too young for him.

"I know It's early but you may all go home." Shibuya said looking at the girl asleep in her bed with the doll moving around in the bed.

"Sweet, I'll go hit the town and do some shopping! You girls want to come too?" Ayako asked look excitedly at the other girls. The other two had plans but they chose to walk to the train station together.

"I was going to go look at some bands in the local clubs. Just call me if you need anything." Takigawa said as he walked out of the room, which left me and Shibuya.

"I don't have any plans. Do you want any help here for a bit?" I asked. I did not really get to see him at all today so even an hour would be heaven.

"No I have everything under control." Shibuya had that look on his face like he wanted to say something. So I stayed out in the chair and looked at the floor. "You know ...If I did not know any better I would think you loved me, but now that's odd because I know better." he said looking at the screens.

"Yeah." I said and quickly got up and left the room. I could hear footsteps behind but I did not want to see what would happen if I looked behind me.

"Hey will you stop!" Shibuya yelled then grabbed my arm. He had spun me around and was kissing me so fast it was all a blur. I kissed him harder; he had tasted better than anything I had ever imagined. He let me go and said, "I guess that's one thing I don't know?"

"You don't know everything ...good night." I said then ran faster than I ever had in my life. When I got to the room I realized I had been a fool for running and just sat outside of my room looking at the number on the door. Floor 27 Room 3 making the number on 2703, it was a odd number but it was keeping me busy as I got ready for bed. As I prayed to God for the night, I tried not to think of what I just had done. One I was asleep it was different though.

* * *

Ch 4

All I could think about was the kiss; I had never been kissed before. The scene played over in my head the whole morning all the way to work that was the only thing I was thinking almost trance like. When I got to work I stayed away from Shibuya and had my head low. I did not even want to see him.

"John? You look like shit." Takigawa said putting one of his headphones to the side.

"Yeah? I feel like it too." I mumbled looking at the clock on my phone it was about 12 P.M. It was Masako Haras' turn to try to get the ghost to go so I just sat in the back of base room.

"I got a free CD from one of the local bands. It may not be your thing but do you want to hear some?" he asked holding the headphones out to me.

"No thanks." I said shaking my head. I usually stayed away from secular music because the older priest told me too. I did like newer music though.

"Ok. Whatever floats your boat." He paused then looked at me. "So what's wrong anyway?" he asked looking into my eyes like he could see what I was thinking.

"It's nothing Takigawa.. I c-" I was cut off by thousands of screaming kids. The sound was everywhere.

"Come on!" Shibuya yelled grabbing something off his desk and running to the room were the old woman was. "Here is your lost daughter! Take her and go!" he yelled throwing the wood doll into the air and when the woman grabbed it, it was a little girl. She and all the lost kids turned to light and disappeared in to heaven.

"This calls for a party!" Mai yelled helping Masako up.

We all planned to meet at the office after we all packed up, which took a very long time. We had to get all the wires, cams, sensors, screen and tower out of the base room and the racks they were on. It took all day it was 9 P.M. when we were done and everything was back in its place in the office.

The party was a bit more then I was thinking but then who said I was thinking much. Masako and Mai had got some cakes and Ayako got some tea. Takigawa had got a large amount of alcohol that I had never seen before and made all of us drink one. We all chatted and got to know each other a bit better and played a board game that was kinda like Life. Shibuya looked annoyed the whole time but he played along any way. After 2 in the morning Mai said she had to go but she would help Masako home because she was not able to walk from all the drinks she had. Takigawa and Ayako were going to watch more bands at night clubs if all the good ones were not packed. Which left me and Shibuya alone, he was buzzed from the two or three drinks he had, but he was mostly annoyed with everyone for trashing his office. So we cleaned it until it looked better than before. He even had a lint roller which I used to get lint and dust from all over the room.

"Thank you John. I wanted to say sorry for the other day. I should not have kissed you; I just thought you liked me too." Shibuya said sitting on the couch. The second he was on the couch I leaned over and kissed him as lovingly as I could.

Breaking the kiss I said "I was in shock that you kissed me. I love you." I could feel my face turn beat red.

Shibuya grabbed me and pinned me to the chair I was sitting in and pushed hard against my hips with his hardness. I moaned into his mouth as he pushed harder brushing my member making it feel so much harder. I started to take off his shirt and stopped when I saw how perfect he was. In that moment he broke the kiss and took his shirt off the rest of the way and he tore mine off over my head. Then he bit my neck and nibbled my ears I had to fight off screaming, the feeling was too much. I tried to get his pants off but I wasn't any good at it. He had both of our pants off and on the floor in seconds; our boxers were shortly after that. He pushed the chair on the floor and rolled me over and put one hand in my mouth one on my cock. I licked his fingers as he pumped me hard, when he took his fingers out of my mouth I whimpered, missing how good they tasted.

"You will like this more." he said as he put one finger in my ass and moving it in and out slowly then adding one more and then the third one. It felt so painfully good. He made sure I was ready for him and then he went in me slowly. At first I could hear him moan and then he started to pant. Then he hit a spot in me that made me see stars and moan, I started to push on him then he picked up the pace also moaning. I could no longer take it I came all over the floor and he came in me shortly after.

"You were right, I did like that more." I sighted as he pulled out of me.

"I told you. I know everything." he said then looked back at me. "And I am not done with you." he said rubbing me back to hardness and I did the same for him. Once we were hard he made me roll on to my back and he started to kiss my neck. He started going lower down my belly, to my cock, and when he got there he started to lick and kiss it while giving it little sucks.

"Please more…" I moaned he put me a short way in his mouth and played with his tongue. "Ok you know everything ...ahh ...mmm, more please?" I begged. At that point he slid all of me into his mouth and started to give me harder sucks. I could have dreamed a million dreams but nothing could have felt as good as this. The felling made me want to buck my hips with his sucks and I dug my fingers into the carpet. I had to keep myself from screaming when I came in his mouth and as he licked it all up. I did not say a thing as I moved him to his back on the floor and gave his neck small bites then lots of kisses. His moan was like music to my ears - his voice had gotten a lot deeper. I moved right to his cock, putting it slowly into my mouth with small licks and sucks. As I licked the bottom he shoved the rest into my mouth almost making choke but that moan came out again. I had to hear it more. I sucked harder as I played with the head with my tongue; his hands moved my head faster up and down his shaft. His moans got louder and his hips bucked making it hard not to choke. He pulled my head down one more time and clenched my hair hard enough to make me yelp as he came into my mouth. I choked and gagged making a big mess all over him.

"And you know nothing about slowing." he chuckled patting my head. He got up from under me and turned on the radio; a song came on that went, "I want to sex up. Let me freak you out. I want to sex you up, I know the way you like it." It was odd but we both just laughed as we cleaned up what we just did.

I'll never ever regret coming to Japan, and even if I go to hell it was worth it ...

THE END


End file.
